Por un día
by karliss
Summary: Cupido tiene una misión: Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger tienen un día para enamorarse... cuando ellos en realidad se odian. Le entra el pánico y lo único que se le ocurre hacer es utilizar algo prohibido... las flechas gemelas. ¿Qué provocaran estas flechan en ambos jóvenes? Porque por algo tienen que ser prohibidas, ¿verdad?
1. Chapter 1

¡Un nuevo proyecto en marcha! Me hace tan feliz empezar algo nuevo (y eso que estoy trabajando en varias historias en este momento), pero no me pude resistir en empezar este.

Hacía mucho que había prometido escribir un nuevo Dramione y recién ahora estoy cumpliendo. Espero que este primer capitulo les guste. (Haber si tiene tan buena aceptación como: **¡Estoy embarazada!** que superó los 100 comentarios)

Díganme que les pareció este primer capitulo.

¡A leer!

.

.

**CAPITULO 1**

Catorce de febrero era una fecha muy especial. Era el día en que cada Cupido bajaba a la Tierra para juntar a las parejas que estaban destinada.

– ¡Al fin! ¡Es el día! –Un Cupido con el número ocho grabado en su pecho no paraba de gritar. Estaba bastante contento, había pasado dos años entrenando para ese momento. ¡Era la primera vez que iba a la Tierra! Siempre había sido un soñador fanático del amor, así que ese trabajo era perfecto para él. Al mirar su reloj (cada uno de ellos tenía que tener uno) ¡Solo le faltaban cinco minutos para llegar! Corrió y en cuanto vio la puerta la abrió e ingreso. Empezó a buscar la que dijera: Inglaterra. Pero no la encontraba. Una decía Chile… y no había más que dos Cupidos conversando. Otra Bolivia y también eran muy pocos los Cupidos que se encontraban. Por más que miraba no encontraba la puerta que él necesitaba: Argentina, Perú, Paraguay… ¡No estaba! Volvió a mirar su reloj empezando a respirar de forma entrecortada por los nervios.

–Disculpa… –sintió que alguien le toco en el hombro.

– ¿Si? –Le respondió solo por ser educado. ¿No se podía dar cuenta que se encontraba en un momento difícil?

–Pareces perdido… ¿quieres ayuda? –Cupido número ocho lo miro y prácticamente se le tiró a los brazos para agradecerle. ¿Por qué no se le había ocurrido a él pedir ayuda? Cierto… no quería que supieran que era un novato. Pero en ese momento no tenía más opción… solo le quedaban tres minutos antes de que diera media noche en Inglaterra y empezara el día de San Valentín.

Movió la cabeza en señal de afirmación.

– ¿A dónde estás destinado? –le pregunto el otro Cupido.

–Inglaterra.

–Por eso tienes cara de perdido. –Dijo su acompañante. –Te equivocaste de puerta. Esto es América del Sur. Tú vas a Europa. Tienes que salir y buscar esa puerta.

–Gracias.

Sin más, volvió a correr mientras se retaba mentalmente. ¿Cómo pudo cometer semejante error? ¡Ahora no tenía ni dos minutos para llegar y encontrar la fila de Inglaterra! Esta vez se fijo bien en el letrero de las puertas y en el que decía "Europa" entro finalmente. Mirando su reloj se dio cuenta que solo le quedaban cincuenta segundos para encontrar a sus compañeros. Se notaba que en ese lugar había muchos más Cupidos que en América del Sur. Rápidamente mirando las pequeñas puertas que había en ese salón encontró la que tenía el nombre de Inglaterra, Londres. Y se puso a la fila faltando veinte segundos para la hora… justo a tiempo.

–Al fin vamos a salir –escucho como hablaban tres Cupidos delante suyo.

–Sí. ¿A quién creen que nos va a tocar este año? –Dijo uno con el número cinco.

–A mi no me importa… solo espero que no me toquen "ellos". –Dijo otro con el número trece.

–Toda la razón… yo creo que me volvería al tiro. –con un escalofrío por el repentino terror que le entro al primero que había oído hablar y que llevaba el número once.

A Cupido número ocho le entro curiosidad por saber quiénes eran "ellos". Y aunque se dieran cuenta que él había estado escuchando su conversación no pudo evitar preguntar quienes eran y lo hizo justo cuando la pequeña puerta se habría para dejarles el paso. La fila empezó a avanzar.

Los otros tres blancos como el papel solo lo miraron antes de que el llevaba el número trece le respondiera.

–Se nota que eres un novato. Con "ellos" nos referimos a la pareja que más se odia… son enemigos. Él es rico y mujeriego, tiene todo lo que quiere con simple pedirlo. Ella de clase baja y centrada que odia a los mujeriegos. Ambos estudian en Hogwarts (obviamente la chica esta con una beca) –le decía de forma rápida ya que estaban avanzando rápidamente. – Ninguno de nosotros quiere ser el primero en plantar las semillas del amor en ellos. ¿Cómo? ¿Cuál va a ser la razón por la que fije en él/ella? ¿Qué pretexto para seguir viéndose? ¡Son demasiadas las preguntas! Cada vez está más cerca el momento en que se empiecen a enamorar, pero según el trabajo que haga el primer Cupido que les toque ellos es por lo que se tienen que guiar los demás.

– ¿Y como se llaman? –Por lo que le habían dicho esperaba no ser él. ¡Era un recién llegado!

–Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger. Pero tú no tienes que preocuparte, ese tipo de trabajo no se lo dan a los novatos.

La puerta a su espalda se cerró y pego un pequeño brinco. Fijándose a su alrededor vio que todo estaba oscuro y de repente aparecieron en sus manos el arco junto a la Aljaba (N/A: Supuestamente así es como se llama donde se colocan las flechas, si estoy equivocada háganmelo saber), además de la lista de parejas que tenía que juntar. Luego el suelo donde estaba parado desapareció y fue la hora en que cada Cupido empezó a volar por todo Londres buscando a las parejas.

–Veamos… el primero es, Theodore Nott y Luna Lovegood. Según esto Luna ya lo quiere y planea regalarle chocolates hoy. –Tomo una flecha y la dirigió hacia la casa de Nott para dispararla mientras seguía hablando para sí mismo– Con el chocolate de hoy aunque la rechazara, va a empezar a mirarla y convertirse en su amigo hasta que le pida noviazgo el treinta de noviembre.

Eso era sumamente fácil. ¿Por qué tuvo que pasar dos años estudiando para eso? No podía entenderlo, pero eso ya no importaba. Siguió sobrevolando Londres y sus alrededores buscando a las personas de su lista, de vez en cuando se topaba con otros Cupidos que pasaban sumamente rápido por su lado buscando a quienes les había tocado.

Un poco más de las cuatro de la mañana al volver a mirar su lista llegaron unos nombres a sus ojos que supuestamente no podían estar ahí: Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy. No podía ser… eso no podía ser. ¡Tenía que estar viendo más! Supuestamente a él no le tocaría esa pareja. Iba a ser obligación de él de darle el primer paso. Volvió a mirar a su lista para cerciorarse y lo que leyó en la descripción de la pareja lo hizo detenerse en seco: ellos tenían que ser novios ese mismo día.

Estaba en problemas. Sobre todo porque ellos seguían siendo enemigos.

El pánico empezó a entrar en él, pero decidió que esperaría un poco antes de ir con esa pareja, vio la siguiente en su lista: Harry Potter y Ginevra Weasley. La chica llevaba enamorada desde pequeña, pero Potter solo la veía como una hermana… supuestamente.

–Entonces, hoy cuando Harry Potter vea todos los chocolates y flores que recibe la chica Weasley se pondrá celoso y en menos de una semana, después de unos cuantos sueños con la hermana de su mejor amigo, terminara aceptando que se enamoró de ella y le pedirá noviazgo el doce de abril. –Todo eso lo decía por mientras que mandaba la flecha en dirección a la ventada del cuarto del chico.

Eran casi las seis de la mañana cuando volvió a ver los nombres que se había saltado. No se le había ocurrido nada aparte de utilizar "eso"… ¡pero estaba prohibido! Era algo que les habían hecho aprenderse desde el principio, solo en casos extremos se podían ocupar. Hasta el momento no se habían ocupado más de cinco veces y cada una de ellas había reaccionado de forma distinta.

Tomo la caja que estaba escondida en un pequeño compartimiento de la Aljaba y la abrió: Las flechas gemelas. Ese era el nombre de las dos flechas que estaban ahí. Volvió a cerrar la caja y la iba a volver a guardar. ¡Era un novato! No podía utilizar eso. Tenía que haber otra forma, pero sabía que no lo había, así que la abrió una vez más y las sacó.

Voló hasta un punto que quedaba en el mismo centro de ambas casas. Tan lejos la una de la otra pero sabía que de ambas casas se encontraba a la misma distancia.

Colocando las flechas en posición las soltó.

Una se dirigió a una casa sencilla de un solo piso, a la pequeña habitación donde su habitante estaba por despertar.

La otra estaba a las afueras de Londres y la habitación a la cual llego parecía del porte de toda la casa que había ingresado su compañera. Cada una toco a los jóvenes al mismo tiempo.

–Ya está hecho… que sea lo que Dios quiera. –Ya no podía arrepentirse y siguió con el resto de parejas que le tocaban.

.

.

¿Reviews? Acepto de todo: sugerencias, criticas... etc.


	2. Chapter 2

Muchas gracias a todos vuestros comentarios. Espero que este capitulo también sea de su agrado.

.

.

**CAPITULO 2**

Hermione se estiro en la cama encontrando que estaba extremadamente cómoda y las sabanas demasiado suaves… parecían de seda. Algo que no podía ser, ella nunca había usado de esas sabanas y estaba aun más segura de que en su casa ni siquiera habían.

Rodó por la cama quedando boca abajo y con ambos brazos extendidos como queriendo abarcar toda su cama. Adormilada aún no le prestó atención al hecho de que sus manos no tocaban el final de la cama, si no que, en cambio empezó a pensar en el día que se le avecinaba: 14 de febrero.

El día de San Valentía no era de su agrado, a donde mirara estaban las parejas regalándose chocolates, flores, chocolates, peluches, chocolate… ¡y más chocolate! Parecía que en vez de ser el día del amor y la amistad, era el día del chocolate. Y no decía eso porque no tuviera novio si no porque era la verdad. Además ella también tenía preparado dos chocolates que eran para sus dos mejores amigos: Harry y Ron. Si no fuera por ellos no sabía que habría sido de ella cuando ingreso a ese colegio hacía tres años atrás.

Al pertenecer a una familia de clase baja no podía darse el lujo de asistir al colegio Hogwarts, pero desde que había escuchado hablar de él nadie le había podido sacar de la cabeza que quería entrar a dicho colegio. Así que hablo con el director del colegio para ver si podía acceder a alguna beca por notas. Agradecía que lo pudiera cumplir así, pero también había tenido otras alternativas, ella había hecho bien sus tareas y tenias varias alternativas más para pedir una beca. ¡Para algo que sirvieran sus buenas notas!

Un golpe en la puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos haciendo que abriera los ojos. No reconoció donde estaba.

–Señorito… –escuchó que decían desde la puerta.

Se sentó en la cama tapándose el pecho con las sabanas mirando hacia la puerta. ¿Señorito? Miro a su alrededor sin reconocer la habitación. Cama grande… extra grande… sabanas de seda… escritorio con computador… estantería con unos pocos libros… un plasma… dos puertas aparte de la que estaban tocando… cortinas verdes… ¿¡Donde estaba!? Lo último que recordaba de la noche anterior era a ella en su cuarto acostada en su cama. No podía ser que estuviese ahí, siendo que no había salido de noche, tampoco tomaba como para no recordar lo que había hecho.

– ¿Señorito? Es hora de levantarse. –Volvieron a tocar la puerta por mientras hablaban.

Hermione miraba hacia esas dos puertas esperando que alguien hablara o saliera… ¡lo que pasara primero! Al ver que ninguna de esas dos cosas pasaba y quien tocara la puerta dejara de hacerlo creyendo que estaba despierto el "señorito", se levanto de la cama para revisar por si misma ese cuarto… solo que al retirar al sabanas y mirarse a sí misma para ver que llevaba puesto estuvo a punto de gritar. Lo hubiese hecho pero la sorpresa fue más grande y la dejó muda.

Corrió hacía las puertas buscando el baño y al entrar y mirarse al espejo quedo con la boca abierta: eso no podía ser.

Se tocó el pecho con las manos, solo para confirmar que no era el de ella, de la misma forma que el pelo rubio… ¡El de ella era castaño! Todo lo que veía no era de ella… más bien ese no era su cuerpo.

¡Era el de Draco Malfoy!

.

.

Imposible. En el mismo momento en el que abrió los ojos buscando ese molesto aparato que se le había ocurrido despertarlo quedó bastante sorprendido mirando a su alrededor. ¿Dónde estaba? No recordaba que la noche anterior hubiese salido a divertirse con sus amigos y tenía la costumbre de nunca quedarse a dormir con una chica… no quería que se ilusionaran por haber conseguido que él pasara toda una noche con ellas. Las mujeres solo le servían para una cosa y no pensaba cambiar el estado de su soltería en el futuro inmediato… ni en el lejano.

Al mirar con más detenimiento el cuarto tratando de pensar a quien le podía pertenecer, llegó a la conclusión que a nadie divertida por todos los libros que tenía. Era aburrida. Al mirar la mesita de noche a su lado y ver una foto no lo pudo creer. Era el cuarto de la come-libros Granger. En la foto aparecía con cuatro ojos Potter y la comadreja Weasley. Por primera vez en su vida después de estar con una chica tuvo asco. ¡Como se le pudo pasar por la cabeza acostarse con esa!

Salió rápido de la cama para buscar su ropa y largarse de ahí tratando de recordar en qué momento había llegado ahí la noche anterior siendo que recordaba perfectamente haber llegado a su casa. Al pararse algo le tapo el rostro. Pelo. Al llevar sus manos a la cabeza estas tomaron una gran cantidad de cabello que parecía de espantapájaros y lo miro con horror. Miro su ropa y su cara mostro aún más horror. Busco un espejo en el cuarto (por lo que sabía las mujeres siempre tenían espejos a mano) y al encontrarlo y mirarse en él… prefirió volver a la cama para esperar que eso solo fuera una pesadilla.

¡Quién le devolvía el reflejo era Hermione Granger!

Y sin evitarlo pegó el más grande grito que alguna vez se le hubiese escuchado.

.

.

–Cálmate Hermione –se repetía por mientras que caminaba de un lugar a otro en el baño– no pasa nada… esto tiene que tener una solución. –Seguía hablando como si en cualquier momento pudiera despertar de esa maldita pesadilla, hasta se había pellizcado pero como nada la despertaba había decidido que estaba despierta– ¿Qué tendría que hacer primero? Piensa… eres lista Hermione. Piensa…

¡Perfecto! Primero tiene que saber si el idiota ese está en su cuerpo y si esta amenazar con castrarlo para que no le haba nada indebido a su cuerpo. Volvió al dormitorio buscando al celular que encontró en la mesa de noche. Marcó su propio número y esperó a que le contestara por mientras que seguía dando vueltas como un animal enjaulado.

– _¡Tú! ¿Se puede saber que haces en mi bello cuerpo?_ –le dijeron en cuanto contestaron, así que supo perfectamente que había tenido razón y el idiota ese se encontraba en su cuerpo.

– ¿Yo? Eres tú el que esta profanando mi cuerpo. –Ni en esas circunstancias pensaba quedarse callada. Alguien tenía que hacerlo bajar de ese altar en el que se tenía– Mira… en este minuto no tendríamos que estar peleando sino buscando una solución–no pudo evitar alzar un poco la voz en la última parte. Faltaba muy poco para que se pusiera histérica.

– ¿Señorito? –Volvió a oírse la voz que había ido más antes.

–Ya voy. –Le contesto al saber que ahora le tocaba representar ese papel hasta que se solucionara todo eso.

– _¿Estás loca? ¿Por qué le contestaste?_

–Ya ha venido varias veces… –trató de explicarse.

– _¡Aunque vaya cien veces no contestes!_

– ¡Eso sería de mal educados! –Aunque tratara de sorprenderse Hermione no lo estaba… sabía cuan mal educado era Malfoy– Eso no importa. –Le dijo de forma calmada para ver si le resultaba y le servía para relajarse ella también. –Nos encontraremos en el colegio. Trata de ser agradable con mami y papi.

– ¿Mami y papi? ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Tres? –escuchó cómo se burlaba a través del teléfono y para no seguir soportándolo le corto.

Al cortar un poco más calmada sin saber porque, siendo que ni siquiera lo había amenazado, y se quedo parada… solo que sintió que tenía ganas de ir al baño. ¿Qué iba a hacer? No quería tocar "eso", además de que tenía que ducharse. ¡No podía salir así! Respiró hondo y se dirigió al baño decidida a cerrar los ojos y tocar lo menos posible "esa cosa".

.

.

Se miro de frente, del lado derecho, del lado izquierdo. Dejó de mirar al espejo del baño para mirar hacia abajo y movió el cuerpo solo para ver como se balanceaban esas dos. Reconocía que no le gustaba estar en el cuerpo de una mujer y mucho menos que ese fuera el de una chica que odiaba, pero eso no quitaba que tuviera curiosidad por cómo podían andar las mujeres con esas dos moviéndose a cada paso que daba… era incomodo. Y eso que las de la come-libros eran bastante normales con algunas otras que había visto.

– ¡Hermione! Apúrate que llegarás tarde. –escuchó que le gritaban.

Al saber que tenía que llegar pronto al colegio se apuro en taparse con una toalla para salir del minúsculo baño y dirigirse al dormitorio también minúsculo. ¿Qué pasaba en esa casa? Todo era chico, con tan solo unos pasos podía recorrerla entera. Parecía hecha con una caja de fósforo. (**N/A**: No pude resistirme, mi mamá siempre tiene la manía de llamar a las casas chicas de esa forma, así que tome el termino de casas hechas de cajas de fósforos de ella, de la misma forma que la de unos pasos y ya la recorrió entera)

En el dormitorio busca ropa interior y al ver que no hay nada mejor que no sea de algodón, termina por ponerse bragas blancas y un bracier a juego. Trata de abrocharlo de la misma forma en que había visto a otras chicas, colocándolo y luego estirando las manos atrás de la espalda para abrocharlo. Al no conseguirlo, se lo saco y lo puso al revés para abrocharlo adelante y luego darlo vuelta. Sonrió por ser tan inteligente. Iba a pasar a buscar ropa que ponerse… algún vestido o falda, pero era demasiado incomodo el bracier ¿Cómo podían ponerse esas cosas?

–Hoy irán libres chicas–les dijo como si les pudieran entender por mientras que las miraba. Luego de sacarse el bracier volvió a su tarea de buscar ropa y no encontró ni un solo vestido– ¿Qué a las mujeres no les gustan los vestidos? Aunque pensándolo mejor a él le convenía ir con pantalón.

Luego de vestirse salió del cuarto y buscó a los padres de Granger. Los encontró en la cocina asombrado del tamaño de esa casa: dos habitaciones, living-comedor, cocina, un baño.

– ¿Cómo dormiste Hermione? –le pregunto la madre.

–Bien.

– ¿Qué pasa hija? –ahora el que le preguntaba algo fue ese hombre que parecía ser el padre.

–Nada. –Al pensarlo había decidido que lo mejor sería dar respuestas cortas. Cuando la Sra. Granger le sirvió el desayuno este era una leche y tostadas con palta. Miró la leche con asco y aunque sea se comió las tostadas para salir rápido de ahí. Por mientras comía se dio cuenta cuan diferente era a su propia familia en la hora de una comida, por mientras que los Granger hablaban y reían su propia familia mantenía un silencio incomodo.

–Termine. Me voy. –Tomó la mochila dispuesto a salir de esa casa.

– ¿No crees que estas olvidando algo? –Escucho a la Sra. Granger hablar. ¿Cómo quería que recordara algo de lo que no tenía idea? –Mi beso.

La miro con los ojos abiertos creyendo que se estaba burlando. ¡Eso lo hacían los niños chicos! ¿De verdad la ratona de biblioteca seguía despidiéndose de sus padres con un beso?

¡Oh por Dios! Tenían que estar bromeando. Se dio cuenta de que estaban hablando en serio, ellos sí que esperaban que se despidiera de esa forma de ellos. Se acercó a ella y le dio un beso al mirar al hombre era como si el también estuviera esperando que se despidiera de él, a regañadientes lo hiso.

– ¿No hay ni un "que te vaya bien papi" para mí? –Rodando los ojos lo repitió para salir corriendo de esa casa de locos.

¿Cómo tendría que irse al colegio? Acaso… ¿en autobús?

.

.

¿Cómo podía Malfoy aguantar ese silencio tan incomodo cada mañana? El Sr. Malfoy leía el periódico por mientras que tomaba café y la Sra. Malfoy comía pequeños bocaditos de manzana que tenía en el plato. Probó el café que le habían servido a él solo para hacer un gesto de asco. Demasiado cargado para su gusto. ¿Tendría que quedarse ahí hasta que terminaran o podría retirarse antes? La respuesta le llegó cuando el Sr. Malfoy se levanto en cuanto termino de desayunar, así que ella hiso lo mismo y al ver que nadie la detenía para que se despidiera se dirigió a la puerta.

Al salir vio un auto que si recordaba era el de Malfoy. ¿Acaso tendría que ir eso? Trago saliva. Ella solo llevaba dos clases de manejo con su padre… no debería de ser tan difícil, ¿cierto?


	3. Chapter 3

¡No crean que me he olvidado de esta historia!

Ha pasado mucho desde mi última actualizacion, pero ya estoy de vuelta con este fic. Espero que les guste.

.

.

**CAPITULO 3**

Eso era aterrador, estaba seguro que iba a terminar traumado. El olor… desagradable. Aunque Draco no podía esperar más al ir en el autobús hasta el colegio; todos los cuerpos apretados, una gran cantidad de colonia barata y quien sabe cuántas cosas más causaba un olor extremadamente desagradable y lo que era aun peor, ¡tenía que ir parado!

Esa era una de las peores mañanas que había tenido en mucho tiempo… mejor dicho para Draco Malfoy esa era la peor mañana que podía existir y por la forma en que iba no sería el mejor de los días tampoco, no tenía ni una esperanza para que mejorara.

Primero le tocó caminar dos cuadras hasta que llegó a la parada de autobús, en el cual ya había muchos estudiantes de otros colegios y Draco no pudo evitar una mueca de desagrado al verlos a todos con uniforme ¿Qué era eso de vestir todos iguales? Nadie lo miró ni saludó, así que imaginaba que la rata de biblioteca tenía que pasar tan desapercibida ahí como en Hogwarts. Tuvo que esperar alrededor de diez minutos (que para él fueron como mínimo dos horas) para que pasara el autobús que a él le servía y gracias al maldito ganado, porque para el rubio eso eran esas personas, casi lo perdió. No era el único que lo estaba esperando y en cuento llegó, ya sean estudiantes de otra escuela o adultos que tenían que ir a su trabajo empezaron a empujarse para subir primero, él estaba casi de los primeros para subir pero gracias a los empujones termino a punto de quedarse abajo. Así que sin importarle nada empezó a empujar y pudo subir a tiempo. Esa fue la razón de que quedara parado y con una maldita pregunta ¿Cómo Granger podía hacer ese recorrido todos los días?

Fulmino con la mirada a todo aquel que se le acercaba demasiado, lo empujaba o simplemente se apoyaba en él. Quería que esa tortura se terminara… ya se había alargado demasiado y cuando creía que al fin tendría un respiro se equivocaba porque se volvía a llenar y cada vez iba quedando más y más atrás. ¡Lo último que le faltaría sería que la puerta trasera no funcionara! Después de casi una hora pudo darse cuenta que al fin estaba llegando. Suspiro de alivio al saber que al fin tendría un respiro de eso.

Tocó el timbre para que le abrieran la puerta trasera y para su suerte funcionaba.

Se dispuso a bajar jurándose internamente que nunca más iba a subirse a un autobús. Fue en ese momento en el que lo sintió.

Alguien le había tocado el culo. ¡Lo estaban manoseando! Estaba acostumbrado a ser tocado por chicas pero cuando miro era un viejo pervertido. Se puso furioso.

– ¡Baja maldito pervertido! –Gritó sin importar armar un escándalo, pero había que entenderlo, él nunca había pasado por semejante situación. Aunque ya nada podía hacer, el autobús había empezado a avanzar una vez más y el "viejo pervertido" se iba.

Miró a su alrededor para ver si había llamado la atención de alguien, pero nadie lo miraba. Eso era un alivio. No quería que creyeran algo que no era de Draco Malfoy… solo… ¡que en ese momento no era Draco Malfoy! ¿Cómo pudo haberlo olvidado? Y que mejor recuerdo podía tener que ver a su propio cuerpo llegando en ese momento en lo único que el más amaba en su vida… su bebé.

¿En qué pensaba para manejarlo? Ahora en cuento volviera a su bello cuerpo tendría que mandar a su auto a lavarlo completamente para quitarle cualquier rastro de ella.

Aunque eso tampoco podía ser. Después de todo era su cuerpo el que lo tocaba así que tendría que estar bien.

Mejor dicho… ¡sería su cuerpo el que tendría que lavar!

Eso parecía en cada momento aun más mal. Ahora más que nunca quería volver a su cuerpo y olvidar esa completa pesadilla, aun cuando se había pellizcado (unas cuantas veces) fuerte, todavía no podía despertar, porque no importaba nada, para él eso era solo una maldita pesadilla.

.

.

Respirando profundamente trató de calmarse por mientras que se sentaba en el auto y lo encendía.

–Tranquila Hermione. –Se dijo para darse fuerza. Eso no podía ser tan difícil; además su papá algo le había enseñado y si no quería que nadie se diera cuenta del cambio tenía que actuar como lo haría Malfoy normalmente, así que era prácticamente una obligación que tuviera que llegar al colegio conduciendo.

Solo por eso lo hacía.

No tenía nada que ver que todos en Hogwarts supieran que ese auto era la "luz" de sus ojos y más de una vez ella había soñado con destruirlo o por lo mínimo rayarlo. Eso no importaba, lo estaba ocupando por una buena razón y él no podría hacer nada y mucho menos decirle algo. No importaba si se preguntaba cual sería su reacción cuando la viese manejando, eso era algo irrelevante en esos momentos. No tenía que preocuparse por su reacción.

¡Pero era algo que estaba esperando! Quería saber cómo iba a reaccionar y lo más divertido era que no le podría decir nada. Eso sería como un sueño hecho realidad. Manejar el coche frente a Draco Malfoy y él no podría hacer nada.

Calmadamente se dirigió al colegio y no pudo evitar sonreír al tratar de imaginarlo llegar en autobús. ¡Si lo hubiese planeado no le saldría tan bien! La cara de desagrado que tenía que tener en esos momentos, le encantaría estar ahí para poder tomarle una foto y después reírse… no. Eso no serviría, él estaba en su cuerpo y la cara de desagrado sería la de ella. ¡Eso estaba mal!

Y lo confirmo en cuanto lo vio parado afuera del colegio mirándola. Se notaba que estaba furioso y planeaba reclamarle. Estacionó el auto y respiro profundamente. Tenía que mantener la calma; algo que le costaba bastante cuando un particular rubio estaba involucrado… aunque en esos momentos pareciera que era ella la que estaba furiosa. ¿Así se veía cuando se enojaba? Era bastante extraño verse a sí misma…

– ¿Se puede saber porque viniste en mi bebé? –Malfoy le pregunto entre dientes… ¿o era ella? Bueno, él en el cuerpo de ella.

– ¿Por qué no puedo venir en él? Después de todo es "mi bebé". – ¡Trágate esa Malfoy! –. Por mientras que esté en este cuerpo, ese auto es mío.

–Granger… no me hagas enojar…

–Esa no es mi intención Malfoy… solo estoy diciendo la verdad. No queremos que el resto se entere, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo reaccionarían si Draco Malfoy no llegara a Hogwarts en su coche? ¿No sería sospechoso? –Hermione sabía que con eso no podría reclamarle nada. Si había una cosa que a Malfoy le importara casi tanto como su auto eso era su reputación.

Estaban tan metidos en su "conversación" que no se dieron cuenta que empezaban a atraer la atención. Para el resto de los alumnos era algo normal verlos peleando y por lo general se divertían al escucharlos. Se quedaban a una distancia segura, porque no querían arriesgarse a quedar en el medio de algunas de sus discusiones. Así que como en cualquier otra ocasión trataron de escuchar que era lo que hablaban; solo que esta vez no entendían nada de lo que decían.

–Mejor me voy. –Hermione pasó por el lado de Malfoy para a fin entrar al colegio.

– ¡Espera! – ¡Eso si que no! ¿Quién se creía que era esa que lo dejaba con la palabra en la boca? ¡A Draco Malfoy nadie lo dejaba hablando solo!

–No armes escándalo Malfoy… ¿no te das cuenta que todos nos están mirando? –Draco miro a su alrededor y vio que era verdad. Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro. Se le acababa de ocurrir algo bastante divertido. Siempre había imaginado que Granger sufría una humillación en medio de todos los alumnos y en ese momento tenía la oportunidad perfecta. Solo ellos dos sabían que por alguna razón habían cambiado de cuerpo, para el resto solo sería el ratón de biblioteca el que hiciera algo indebido… y que mejor que declararse al más popular del colegio. ¡Sería perfecto!

– ¡Draco! –Qué raro decir su propio nombre para llamar a alguien más– ¡No me dejes hablando sola! –Trató de poner una voz lastimera y llorosa. Vio como Granger se detuvo y lo miro como si lo quisiera matar… ¡eso se estaba poniendo divertido! –. Yo… yo solo quería hablar un poco contigo… nada más… –No podía faltar ese puchero que siempre veía hacer a las chicas cuando lo miraban, o por lo menos intento hacerlo… ¡era la primera vez que estaba en el cuerpo de una chica! Pero parecía que le había funcionada… estaba recibiendo una mirada fulminante desde su cuerpo. Además los murmullos a su alrededor estaban aumentando.

¡Maldito Malfoy! Ella nunca se comportaría de esa forma en su presencia. Estaba segura que lo que planeaba no sería nada bueno para ella; ¿Cómo podía salir de eso sin humillarse?

–Ya no puedo callar esto… mi comportamiento… todo lo he hecho por una sola razón. Draco… tú… – ¡Sonrojo! ¡Sonrojo! ¡Necesitaba sonrojarse! ¡Parecer tímido! ¡Es decir, tímida! Jugar con sus manos, bajar los ojos ¡algo! –. Yo estoy enamorada de ti… completamente.

Hermione no podía creer lo que acababa de hacer ese rucio teñido… ¡acababa de hacer que se humillara por completo! ¿Cómo podría presentarse nuevamente en Hogwarts cuando volviera a su cuerpo?

–Es decir, mírate… –La siguiente parte para Draco sería fácil. Solo tenía que recitar las maravillosas cualidades que tenia, después de todo él era un ser perfecto; pero antes de que pudiera empezar alguien lo interrumpió.

– ¡Draco! –Ambos miraron para ver quien había interrumpido. Uno con alivio y el otro irritado. Blaise Zabini, el mejor amigo de Draco se iba acercando con el ceño fruncido. Sin hacer caso a lo que le rodeaba se acercó al rubio y demandó–. ¿Por qué no me pasaste a buscar hoy? Parecía un idiota esperándote.

–Lo siento… –Hermione le contesto y al mirarlo se le ocurrió la venganza perfecta para hacerle pagar al hurón lo que le acababa de hacer… ¡y lo mejor aún era que tenía un buen público!

Se acerco a Zabini con claras intenciones (solo para ella) y se mentalizo para lo que estaba a punto de hacer. No quería que ningún gesto de su rostro mostrara algo equivocado. Antes de que alguien se diera cuenta de sus intenciones saltó hacia el chico y lo beso en los labios.

Dulce venganza… ¡con eso Malfoy quedaría como gay!

Mirar… eso era lo único que podía hacer Draco, estaba mirando a su cuerpo que se encontraba besando a otro chico… ¿Cómo ese ratón de biblioteca podía hacerle algo tan cruel? ¡Definitivamente ahora sí que tendría que lavar su cuerpo mil veces para que no quedara la saliva de un hombre en su boca!

No pudiendo soportar eso avanzo a separarlos antes de que nadie más pudiera reaccionar. Aunque el daño ya estaba hecho, en ese momento habían muchos estudiantes que habían presenciado la escena y no habría forma que la olvidaran… ni por todo el oro del mundo. ¡Su reputación estaba arruinada!

Era un hecho… se vengaría… ¡eso no quedaría así! Quitaría ese brillo de satisfacción que tenían sus ojos en ese momento

¡Y eso lo juraba por su apellido Malfoy!

.

.

**¿Comentarios?**


End file.
